Get Me a Lawyer
by EunieBerry
Summary: They say that it only takes a few seconds to find out that he/she's the one. True enough, Natsu & Lucy fell in love at first sight and got married a month after they just met with the sweetest just when we thought its gonna be a happy ever after with rainbows and unicorns...guess what? It hasn't even been a year since then and now they're literally screaming "GET ME A LAWYER" RnR


_**Get Me A Lawyer**_

* * *

 **Summary:** They say that it only takes a few seconds to find out that he/she's the one. True enough, Natsu and Lucy fell in love at first sight and got married a month after they just met with the sweetest just when we thought its gonna be a happy ever after with rainbows and unicorns...guess what? It hasn't even been a year since then and now they're literally screaming... **"GET ME A LAWYER!"** Will Natsu and Lucy go through with their divorce or can they still save their marriage...? Is there really no Forever? or Does True Love exists only in Fairy Tales?

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Lucy's POV**

I could still remember it clearly, as if it only happened yesterday...the flowers, the chocolates, the sparks and the overly cliche proposal.

Everything's so perfect. Everything seemed so perfect...It felt like I just found my happily ever after, my one true love...

I even thought forever exists just like in the fairy tales...the fairy tale books that my mom used to read me when I was young...

 **I...I really thought he's the one**

Sure we're two completely different types of people but I just know that there's something that attracts me towards him and that though he seems rough in the outside but I know for one, that he cares deeply for his family, for his friends and for his love ones.

 **When did everything go wrong?**

I remember the days when we were so in love, meeting Natsu made everything in my life so perfect...the connection, the sparks, those inconsistent and not seeable things which I didn't really believed in felt so...real. I was so in love with him...so happy and perfect. I love him, I know I do...but

 **What exactly went wrong?**

Everything was going great…I could still remember the days after our wedding. It wasn't exactly the biggest wedding but all of our close friends and love ones were there. We were all happy…everything was going well…everyday I continue to fall deeply in love with him. He's my husband and I love him dearly…I could almost imagine us having the family that the both of us would have wanted. But…everything was gone…and it was all because of what happened. And just when I was about to tear up, an old lady with pointy glasses in her mid-40s, called for my attention, and said, "Mrs. Dragneel...?"

"Ye—yes!"

"Please come in here...and get the forms you'll be needing," she said before going back to her phone and non-stop typing and swiping.

"Forms...?" I said, puzzled by what she just said, earning a questioning looked from her, before pointing to the forms laid out on the shelf beside her. "Ye-yeah Forms...yes. Coming." As I quickly hasten my way to get the forms, I was shocked, very shocked to see different kinds of 'divorce forms' placed on the shelf...there's a Legal Separation form, Annulment form, Petition Form, Appealing a Divorce case form, Trial form and more of what I think is related to divorce which is all too foreign for me.

Well, don't judge me...sure I am a constant honor student, top in my class, skip some few grades, got my PhD and masters and graduated from one of the prestigious school by the age of 19 and not once did I ever had the chance of encountering such forms...ironically though, back then I also thought that forms like this would remain foreign to me till I die but it seems like I thought wrong.

 _Everything went wrong from what I originally thought..._

Again, the tears were about to come back and go falling on me here but my pride wouldn't allow it, such as bawling my eyes out...in an open public, where everyone can see me? As a Heartphilia? Nope... no can do. So before it could actually fall...I just grabbed whatever forms I could grab and asked the pointy glasses lady, "Umm...could I just grab this, fill it out and just come back again later to submit it to you?"

"Why?" She asked, which kinda infuriates me cause I really want to get out of this place soon, go somewhere so that I could finally let go of this tears but the old lady here just have to go asking why? When she could have been just a total bitch and say NO or be the angel of the day and say YES...but no—she chose the third option...which is to make me mad.

"I...I have something urgent coming up...and I really need to go there now." I said, hoping that my voice is still there and that I didn't go all weak-y, teary here.

"Aright. Whatever it is" She said rolling her eyes at me, as she started going back on her cellphone.

"Okay. Great. Thanks...Melissa Suarez..." I said leaning over to see her nametag and a glimpse of what this old woman here is so busy with and it turns out she's busy flipping and typing not with her work but because of TINDER! UGH. I swear Melissa Suarez or whatever; if I wasn't on the verge of crying...I swear...I'll make sure you're out of your job.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, not even looking at me in the eye...my anger is almost at its boiling point but my tears are about slip out. Prioritizing, my tears over, me, wanting to smack that tinder old lady—I grabbed my shades on, swiftly slip it on and quickly walked towards the exit hall near the parking lot. Calming myself that in just a few minutes, once I'm out of the public's eye...this tears could fall all they want and I wouldn't even dare stop them from doing so.

I hasten my pace, opened my bag and was trying to fish out my car keys only to hear a loud 'thud' and realize that I am falling down.

"Ow." I said, and then I saw how some of the contents of my bag and the divorce forms are scattered on the floor.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. Are you okay...Ms.?" He said, as the guy who just bumped into me offered his hand to help me get up.

"I'm...okay..." I said, smiling a little as I grabbed my things. 'But I would have prefer it...if you didn't bumped into me.', I thought to myself.

"Here, I'll help." He said as he crouched down to help me with my stuff.

"Its okay. Thanks" I said as I quickly grabbed my things, stuff them in my bag and stood up. "I'm okay"

"Oh. That's great. Again...I'm really sorry for bumping into you and—" He said, "Here you also drop this papers"

My eyes widen in shocked and somehow...one way or another some sort of realization had sunk into me...with bold letters on top of the form...DIVORCE was written...and the tears just wouldn't stop...in front of some total stranger...here I am bawling my eyes out.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." I could clearly hear my sniffs and sobs all through out the hallway and aside from them I could also hear the guy frantic and worried for my sudden outburst and for the first time ever I cried like a baby in front of a complete stranger.

"Excuse me? Miss? Are you alright?"

"No…*sniffs* I'm…I'm not alright. Waaaah…." I said, not giving any damn anymore I continue to cry. "I….I love him. I love him so much…I thought I could be with him forever! I thought we would be together forever but…*sniffs* Why? Why does things have to end up like this?" Waaaaaah…"

"O-okay. I get it. Though I don't really know what's going on—I somehow get what you're trying to say but please don't cry here? Why don't we get you some nice coffee and try to calm down…maybe talking things out would work? How's that?" He asked, but I don't know if its due to my sudden outburst of this uncontrollable sadness that I actually don't remember whether I said yes or not…cause the only thing I know right now is that For a 21-years old, like me, to cry like this to a stranger like him? Who knows what's my dad going to do if he sees this? If the media sees me like this, if my friends sees me. What would HE actually do if he see me in this helpless state of mine?

 **Will he actually care for me? Or will he just walk by and act as if I'm just a complete stranger for him?**

The ME from a few months ago would probably laugh at the me right now, helpless, wounded and unable to trust or move a step forward...

 _that ME, wouldn't probably imagine that with this love, with this marriage...that in a few months...she'll just found herself getting "Divorce forms" and that all the happiness would just turn into nothingness and that everything was just a dream and then she'll just woke up and find herself waking up from a dream, a nightmare and realise that Fairy Tales, happily ever after and Forever doesn't exist._

* * *

 **EUNIE HERE~ ^_^**

I know I've been in a loooong HIATSU and that I don't even have the rights to make new stories

but I JUST CAN'T HELP IT! T_T

I was trying to update the chapters for Cherry Pop, Dating a Gangster (manual), Dangerous Love, Captured by Him, The 99th Bride and etc...

and then for some reason I just started doing a

 **MARRIED NATSU AND LUCY on the verge of**

 **DIVORCE**...

hoping to create a unique story plot...about NALU... _ (And of course many other FT pairings will be here! :D)

 **ANYWAYS DO YOU LIKE IT?**

 **SHOULD I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER?**

 _please review!_

 _^ . ^_

 _ **IF YOU REVIEW... *evil smile***_

I WILL DO MY BEST TO GIVE YOU A ROLL COASTER OF FEELS, EMOTIONS, PAIRINGS AND PLOT TWIST!~

The more reviews...the faster the update!

and since its gonna be CHRISTMAS SOON!

 **SHARE SOME LOE BY SENDING SOME REVIEWS! :)**


End file.
